Sonic, Jealous Much?
by Caktis
Summary: The day had started wonderfully as Sonic and the gang head to mehburger to get some lunch. That is... Until gman ruins everything and attacks the fast food place just because he didn't get a discount for his 3 dollar off fake coupon. You know what happens next. Sonic saves the day. But what happens, if Eggman gets injured during the job? *** This story, IS COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

The day had started wonderfully as Sonic and the gang head to metburger to get some lunch.

That is... Until ruins everything and attacks the fast food place just because he didn't get a discount for his 3 dollar off fake coupon.

You all know what happens usually when Egghead attacks. Sonic comes, does spinning here and there, and Wham! Eggman looses.

But what happens, if Eggman gets injured during the job?

This story, IS COMPLETED!


	2. Chapter 2

_**(Sonic...)**_

It was a nice day on Bygone Island. The sky was clear, and the sun was bright. Villagers weren't as busy as they usually were.

My friends and I all went to play coconut hurl at the beach. And After, we went to go get some lunch at that burger place in the village. When our turn was up I took my order.

"A double hamburger with no onions. No pickles either. Lettuce please, and ketchup." I said as Dave wrote down my order.

"Do you want a side of fries with that?" He asked.

"No thanks." I smile.

"That'll be 11.99." He said.

My eyes widened. "What?- But, your price was lower yesterday!" I give him a glare.

"Yeah, we've been having problems with scammers and theifs. So my boss decided to higher the price up." Dave shrugged. I groaned and gave him most of my coins, and took the bag with my food in it. I plopped myself down next to Amy and Tails.

"Stupid Burger place, and their stupid prices." I mutter under my breath. Amy heard and gave me a smile.

"Don't worry about it Sonic. Think of the bright side. At least he didn't mess up your order." She patted my shoulder.

I pulled out my burger from the bag and opened it up too see it was covered with pickles, and onions. No lettuce, and no ketchup. I groaned. Amy sweat dropped.

"I'll keep my mouth shut next time. Here, we can trade." She gave me her burger and took mine. I gave her a genuine smile.

"Thanks Amy."

"No problem!" She smiled and started to eat.

Everything pretty much went okay. We all ate and talked and laughed together. Once we all finished we heard Eggman's voice shouting at Dave.

"What do you mean the coupon is fake?" He shouted.

"Sir, it's written in crayon, Burger is misspelled, and it's not even proper hand-writting! We just can't take this. Sorry." Dave gulped.

Eggman groaned and yelled.

"Minions! Mega bot! Attack this fool!" He pointed at Dave. I chuckled.

"That's our cue guys!" I said. Knuckles, Tails and I rushed to the counter, blocking the robots from attacking Dave. Sticks and Amy use their weapons too block off the minions while I spin dash into Mega-bot. Knuckles rips a radio-battery looking device which makes Mega bot shut down.

Tails face-palmed as Knuckles did his victory dance. Eggman groaned and hopped on his Egg-carrier.

"You'll never get away with this Sonic! I'll make you- OOF!" He shouted as he crashed into a tree and fell off his carrier. He landed on the ground next to Amy with a loud thud.

She gasped and bent down to help him.

"Are you okay!?" She frowned.

"Amy! What are you doing?!" I glare at her. She rolled her eyes.

"What does it look like? I'm looking to see if he's hurt!" She turned her attention back to Eggman.

"But- He's my arch-nemesis!" I complain.

"So?" She shrugs. She glances at Eggman.

"Eggman, say something!" She says. Eggman sit's his head up before saying something so completely and utterly stupid.

"I want my blanky mommy!" He fell and blacked out. I roll my eyes and cross my arms as Amy gasps.

"We have to help him!" She begs. She pouts and gives me the puppy eyes. I sigh.

"Fine..." I say in a dull-tone. She smiles and gives me a thanks.

"Tails, do you mind if we could fly his unconscious body to my place? I want you to bring your doctor tools as well." She asks. Tails gives her a genuine smile.

"Sure!"

Knuckles groaned. "But what can I do?"

Amy thought for a moment. "You, Sticks and Sonic could go by the village and buy some food and medicine to help Eggman feel better!" She smiled.

Knuckles nodded. "We're on it!"

He grabbed Sticks and I's arms before rushing away to the super market.

 **Lol I just felt like writing this. I need something to laugh at. Played Minecraft all day, and was killed by a Zombie, and lost ALL my iron armor! My babies... My poor babies :'(!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**(Amy...)**_

I placed a blanket on top of Eggman and an ice-pack on his right ankle. Tails used a couple of tools to examine Eggman to see what was wrong.

He took out his chart and wrote things down. "His heart beat is fine. He has a mini migraine to his head... and he has sprained his ankle roughly which will take about two weeks to heal." Tails said. Sonic rushed towards Tails and grabbed his shoulders.

"Two weeks!?" He shook Tails wildly. "Eggman is going to stay at Amy's house for TWO weeks? He could... Trap her! Or worse - do something to hurt her!" Sonic complained. I roll my eyes.

"Sonic, I can take care of myself."

He snorted. "Sure you can. Like the time when Eggman wanted to keep you as his 'evil layer decorater'. You handled that very well." He said sarcastically. I growled at him.

"That was one simple mistake! This time, Eggman's injured, so he can't hurt me. Have a little faith in me Sonic..." I frowned.

"Amy, I do have faith in you, but-"

Sonic was interrupted when we all heard Eggman groan.

"Urghh... What happened, and Where am I?" He rubbed his head.

"Oh! You crashed into a tree when you were flying in your fly-robot-ma-gig! So Amy noticed you were hurt! She was generous enough to bring you to her house and treat you!" Sticks ranted.

"Injured huh?" Eggman frowned.

"Yeah, and we brought some.. uhhh... whats-it-called?" Knuckles scratched his head. Tails face-palmed.

"Medicine Knuckles... Medicine."

Knuckles nodded and smiled. "Yeah! What he said! We got that stuff from the market."

"Thanks Amy... You were always the passionate one on the team." He smiled earning a glare from the rest of the team. I nodded, accepting the complement.

"Thanks. I also volunteer to help treat you, until you feel better." I smiled.

Tails glanced at his watch.

"We should go..."

The rest of the team agreed and left... excluding Sonic. He sent Eggman a glare.

"I'm watching you Egghead. Don't you think about trying anything... Or else." He sprinted away.

 _ **Just wanted to write something again. I'm so freaking tired. Omg!**_

 _ **I made brownies yesterday :)! Who wants some?**_

 _ ***Throws brownies at all of chu~***_


	4. Chapter 4

_**(Sonic...)**_

It's been a pretty long week. Tails, Knuckles, Sticks and I haven't been really doing well without Amy. We tried getting Amy back, but she was always too busy taking care of Eggman.

So the team and I all decided that enough was enough. I was the first to be at her house, since I'm fast and all. Tails uses his two tails and flys in front of me. Then Sticks and Knuckles arrive. I knock on Amy's door.

A few seconds pass before she answers her door. She smiles at us.

"Hey guys, come in." She moves aside letting us in.

"Amy, we need to talk." Tails started. Amy frowned.

"Whats wrong?"

"This situation with Egghead! Your the only one volunteering to help! Something's wrong with that picture." I crossed my arms.

"Thats why I came to see if he's doing better." Tails lifted his first-aid kit. Amy shrugged and lead us to another room with Eggman watching TV. Eggman frowned at the rest of us.

"What are THEY doing here?" He groaned. Tails smiled and opened his first-aid kit. He examined Eggmans bandaged ankle.

"Great news! Eggman is feeling better! But he needs to work on walking again... Which will take about a day." Tails smiled. I grinned and did a fist pump in my head.

"Shouldn't he try to stand then?" Sticks asked. Knuckles rolled his eyes.

"No Sticks, didn't you hear? He's supposed to WALK, not STAND. Ha, whos the dumb one now.." Knuckles smirked earning a growl from Sticks. Amy helped Eggman onto his feet, but as soon as he stood up, he fell and groaned.

"Ow! My foot... So much pain!" He whimpered. Tails gave him a curious glance.

"Amy, you have been giving him the medicine for his ankle right?"

She nodded. "Every 12 hours for the past week." Eggman continued to groan.

"Perhaps you all should leave. Eggman probably needs more rest." Amy shrugged. Tails and the rest of the team nodded and left. I stared at Eggman a few more seconds. He stuck his tongue out and smirked. _He is faking!_ I growled.

"Amy!" I called for her. She turned her frame to me and walked over.

"I'm coming over tommorrow to help you with Egghead. I don't trust him."

Amy glared at me. "It's not him. You don't trust ME. You don't think I'm capable of handling him myself."

"Amy, thats not what I meant-"

"Amy! May I get some fresh water please?!" Eggman shouted.

"Coming!" She glanced behind her, "Look Sonic. I'll talk to you tommorrow. Okay?"

I nod and she closes her door.

 _ **He's up to something, and I'm going to find out.**_ I thought.

= TBC =

 _ **A/N: xD Eggman is so wrong for faking his already healed injury.**_

 _ **This is not really a SonAmy story, but still it features the parts where they like each other and don't show it.**_

 _ **Oh well! Made my first meatloaf the other day! :3 Tasted sooo good!**_


	5. Chapter 5

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f299feb710c8523766d4dfaba07b66bd"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(Sonic...)/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="745f192b2cc9a1579f9b4c059a3ed16e"I groan as I watch Tails work on one of his machines. I have a head-ache, and very angry at myself. Why? Because, I messed up my day with Amy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8de0b8d335ee0b1df22109412e4c9d6d"I guess I let jealousy get the better of me. But can you really blame me? One one my closest friends caring for my enemy. Who wouldn't go green with envy?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="633cd4327496cb52f0637302d04741bf"Tails puts his screw driver down, and sighs. He frowns at me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc4e1c9eae863d1fca4d5e2c76cdb776""Sonic, I think we need to apologize to Amy for trashing her house." He grunts./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f2cfa5ffabdf9d4b1dc7d5991e74d840""No. She needs to learn herself not to be too compassionate." I growl. Tails mouth drops open. He narrows his eyes at me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="98940d27c11b922c83f49643ff958299""How could you be so selfish?!" He yells. "Our friend could be in danger, and here you are saying, ' She needs to learn a lesson!'. Thats not the Sonic I know." He frowns./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cd8d07fb77596c8f69815d8a8f5ba8e8"He puts his tools down, and walks out the warehouse. "Check on Amy when you're not in a selfish mood." His Tails start spinning, and he flies away./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="98e390547181e04be85c84e081e6eb7d"I remain sitting down on a stool, thinking about what Tails said. He was right! Has my jealousy really took that much control on me, that I didn't want to check on my friends?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b4d67036d78f089fed385b995d61493d"I jump off the stool and race towards Amy's house. I spot Tails running around her garden frantically. I stop in front of him and smile./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="040364bc145cfbb1ecf49d85be525a30""Hey buddy." I snort./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="41d59f9ae722d7e585e3f09673456365""How can you be so calm at a time like this?" He pants. I raise a brow./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff7eb9a6d3f4b37643e31e46ce3c7a09""What do you mean?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="065112c7db1df63d2a80a4ca9bb88635""Amy!" He shouts. I still don't get it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1cec4954c1765d54f0b8017f30dd4044""What about her?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="79c8a8fa5c3dc98fcd8b82711633ea6b""Her and Eggman are gone! They're not here!"/p 


	6. Chapter 6

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6bd18b7f1c1df549d7defd310d03e530"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(Amy...)/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a911cd8f5a9a9c159a2ad5a25078a2a6""Ugnhh..." A groan escapes from my mouth. My eyes flutter open. Where am I? I look around and see red laser thin colored bars. What the heck?.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f24bcb36b67a7212098baeb32272a99b"I was at my house last time I remembered. Then there was Eggman.. Everything when black after that./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="711b64472af6a4d5c202d7ee9c3cca54""Ugh." I rub my head in circular motions. This headache feels killer. Get it? Because Tails confirmed that some types of headaches can kill? Agh, nevermind./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9b1d3240c3a9d44ce9de00791518af3b""Hohoho! Hohoh hahahahahaha!" My ear twitches left at the sound of Eggman laughing. I see him come from the shadows./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="323ef02fc5b20bae39ca3e0334aca50c""Eggman!" I growl. "Let me out of here, you big lying oaf!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9430e7f85b21e3b19e684012ff39eab9"Eggman stops laughing and frowns. He starts examining his outfit. "Do you really think I look big? I mean, I started running on the treadmill, and I thought it was working."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5097effb8410c1d25d5c53fefa296620"I roll my eyes. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Idiot/em./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b376f8e533261a4cb15ef370ed9aebef"He growls. "I'll make you eat those words! As soon as your boyfriend gets here, I'll destroy you both and get to build my own theme park!" He laughs again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c4e546c379e92bbab49e6ce1ac2b09d8"I cough./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bdc182c12677af3a795c640dcf21ad68""Um... Eggman. It's obvious, the theme park idea means your lonely and need more fun in life. You need to take a vacation and relax or you'll-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c27e2b310e445865cde369ab3be56fca""Did I ASK you to give me councling on my life? NO! So stop doing that!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b5a7da6b917221ae5f69698dc7a4f492""You poor, poor lonely man." I frown. "Do you need a hug?" I offer spreading my hands out. He rolls his eyes and mumbles./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="83b87f444da6a85948dc5ca6bbf5a249""Forget it, forget you!" He groans and walks away. I smirk with glee. Finally he's gone. Now I can work on escaping from here./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="18632af10a12997045c23cc90ead3313"I look around, trying to find something that could possibly help me escape. Once something catches my eye, I smile, a feeling of victory bursts through out my body./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fddd21b9d7ce17da93c30fa5a653a1df"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"*****/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1ad9c8ce9c657cdc6b6418885c2c686d"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(With Sonic and Tails.../span/emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" Sonic POV)/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7dc1d186ba00fd22024ce072df3afff5"Tails flies above me, as I ran to dock of the water./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="13212da176bbfa63b4d81787db0a1525""C'mon Tails! Hurry! Eggman has probably hurt Amy by now- oof!" My sentence was abruptly stopped when I crashed into someone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f482f8fae3a09856dcb5696550343328""Hey, watch it!" I hiss and rub my head. The person I crashed into whimpered. I look up and see Amy holding her head and wincing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="02f3991cbe66b441032a4d358812bf7f""Amy!" I gasp. I kneel over her checking for bruises, cuts, or scratches. I sigh in relief because she wasn't injured. Before she gets to talk Tails and I bombard her with questions./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d7e1e65b285e2ba7b5f8ccbc858a328""Where were you? How did you escape? What happened? Wheres Eggman?" We both nearly screamed at her. She glares at us both and answers our questions before apologising to us./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9470fc338626166ff29d2e02d96fb18b""Amy, it's okay. I was the one who got a little too anxious over this Eggman getting injured situation." I pout./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="85f0ab05a1979f07c98e8adbb26a195c"She giggles. "It wasn't that you were anxious, more like you had a bad feeling. But you do have to work on that jealousy of yours." She smiles. "Remember what happened with Swifty the Shrew?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6fd66b9ca215368affd0ea23da08f025"I scratch my head, sweat dropping. "Eheh.." I chuckle awkwardly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="25fa3c3beadf4fb4d6ce9e0fce93488c""Lets just agree, that if any of us get a bad feeling, we listen to our friends." Tails suggested./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="03019c0baf51b13c28f52905b9646c7e"All of us agreed and went on with our day./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="773ff6e84bebfa189eb71857ebbefc48"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"*****/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="655604e5618a5d19ffc7e8175eb41012"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"A/N: END! Wahlah! Comment and vote :D!/em/span/p 


End file.
